


Intervals 49 - And The Main Course Is...

by Joy



Series: Intervals [49]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Origin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 49 - And The Main Course Is...

_... and the main course is ..._

**~**

_The ending Jack/Daniel scene in Origin..._

Jack walked into Daniel's office, fingers tapping once on a file cabinet to get his attention. He'd thought that coming here would be difficult, but standing there, he knew it'd be okay. When Daniel looked up, he did it as if everything was fine and normal and Jack had never left.

Except it wasn't fine and normal. At first Daniel didn't register that fact. He blinked when he looked, catching Jack wearing those blues; Daniel loved those blues. He could stare all day.

"Hey," he blurted out, as if everything were normal again. Then it hit him.  _Jack_  was in his office and it wasn't ordinary. In fact, it had been three  _months_  since Daniel had seen him last. In Jack's garage, helping him pack. If that was the metaphorical phrase.

It had been nearly two weeks since he'd missed the Daedalus and a lot had happened. A  _lot_. The absence of Jack from his life only amped up Daniel's desire. He was stunned, seeing Jack here, in his office.

"Wow," he blurted out. "What the  _hell_  are you doing here?"

"Nice to see  _you_ , too," Jack replied, annoyed.

"No, no, sorry," Daniel said, rising, immediately apologetic. Stopping a few feet from Jack, he added, "I just... wasn't expecting to  _see_  you." Again.

"Ah well, I was in the neighborhood," Jack answered flippantly. Daniel nodded, waiting for the rest. "And I've got a surprise for... Mitchell." Jack grimaced after saying it and they both knew why.

"Oh yeah," Daniel replied drily, "He loved the last one. The fact that you didn't tell him that we were all moving on to different positions..."

"Yeah..." Jack said apologetically, then, "Sorry you missed Daedalus."

Daniel quickly returned with, "No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not," Jack admitted without hesitation. He wasn't. In any way. He was glad Daniel hadn't gone, but he'd been a bit mad at him after reading the mission report.

Daniel nodded, shrugging his shoulders with resignation, but inside he was very glad to hear Jack say it.

"Listen," Jack continued, "I just had a briefing with Landry. About your... stuff."

"Eh... yeah."

Daniel kept looking away as he spoke, and Jack knew right then that something was wrong. When Daniel acted like that, he was nervous or anxious, and that meant bad news. Jack didn't like bad news. "Sounds like it could be a problem," he prompted, hoping for Daniel to contradict him.

"Well, we've been up against the pretty bad guys before," Daniel tried.

"Yeah, not so pretty. Overdressed, yes."

"Been through some tough situations."

"That we always won."

"Yeah, but didn't you feel that was because we had someone looking out for us?" He paused, wondering whether or not he'd say it, but it suddenly came out of his mouth anyway. "I don't think I would say this to anyone else, but for the first time... I'm scared."

Jack gave him a look of surprise, hating what he'd heard. The need to reassure filled him but he knew he couldn't. Not yet, anyway. When Daniel looked away with embarrassment, he decided on levity... especially since it was already planned. "I'm hungry."

Daniel stared back at him, his brows going up in equal surprise. Jack was trying to be funny? Meaning he was worried, too, and wanted to distract him. Daniel couldn't help but love the man. He returned the offer with a smile. "Me, too."

"Wanna?" Jack asked as he inclined his head toward the door. No matter the answer, Daniel was having lunch.

"Yeah," Daniel answered, following him through the door.

  


* * *

_To continue..._

In the elevator, the two of them alone, Daniel said, "I wish you had time to hang around for a while."

Jack grinned, his gaze on the elevator panel. "I have time."

"Ah," Daniel said, then swallowed suddenly. Jack was making an offer and he wasn't going to refuse him. There was only one problem. "I can't leave."

"I know. Landry told me." At Daniel's raised eyebrows, Jack acted almost offended. "I  _am_  the head of Homeworld Security."

"So he told you that I can't be separated by more than a mile from... that person... before we collapse into comas and die?"

"Something like that, yeah," Jack said, frowning. "Sucks."

"Tell me about it," Daniel growled.

"But I have some pull around here, so..."

It was then that the doors opened. Daniel expected level 16 for the secondary mess hall, then realized they'd been in the elevator too long for that. They were on Level 11. "Jack?"

"C'mon, gotta surprise," Jack said, exiting the car.

"I thought we were getting something to eat?" Daniel said, following.

"We are," Jack said over his shoulder, the grin only making Daniel's cock sit up more.

They walked past security, down the B corridor, and stopped at a room Daniel knew was kept for a spare rec room. The SF opened the door, and Jack said, "Thank you, airman, that'll be all."

"Yes, sir."

"C'mon, Daniel, let's eat," Jack said, rubbing his hands together and grinning like a maniac.

As he shut the door and took off his jacket, Daniel stared at the round table in the center of the room that had been decorated with a  _checkered_  table cloth. The table was set with plasticware, accompanied with the usual side dishes, yet what set his mouth watering was the rich smell of fried chicken that hung in the air.

"Oh my god." He turned to him, eyes wide. "Are you dying?"

"No," Jack said, scowling.

"Am I dying?"

"Not yet," Jack warned. "C'mon, I wanted to do this. So stop trying to find something wrong and sit the fuck down."

"This is... damn, Jack."

"Sit," Jack pointed as he sat down facing the door and removed his tie.

Daniel's stomach growled as he sat down across from him. "People will be jealous."

"Good," Jack grinned and at Daniel's rolled eyes, added, "I think I've earned it."

"You have," Daniel mumbled as he took the plate of chicken Jack handed him.

As they ate, Daniel confided in Jack about what had happened to him. How horrified he'd been. And still was. After getting it out of the way, he seemed to feel better. He didn't tell Jack yet how much he'd missed him.

They talked about everything and anything, from Teal'c's new hair style to Mitchell getting Daniel to play basketball--something Jack found highly arousing when he pictured Daniel all panting and sweaty.

Halfway through the meal, Jack suddenly said, "We'll beat them, Daniel. Sooner or later. You always manage it."

Daniel coughed, setting down his knife and fork as he reached for his ice water. After drinking, he said, "Have you been taking medication since the last time I saw you?"

"No," Jack glared. "I'm serious. When you're back's against the wall, Daniel, something  _always_  manages to save your ass. You said it yourself. There's always someone looking out for us. Thing is, I think they're looking out for  _you_. Oma may not be around anymore but others obviously are."

Daniel just stared stupidly at Jack. How could the man have such misplaced faith in him?

"Daniel, I'm quite serious," Jack said, pointing his knife at him.

Daniel sighed and went back to eating. "I'm flattered, but you don't get it. We're not getting out of this one without losing a  _lot_  of people. Far more than the Goa'uld dished out. I almost wish for Apophis or Anubis. It's that fucking bad."

"So I heard from Landry, but are you sure they'll come here?"

"Imagine religious fanatics with Ancients' technology. They can gate here, one way or the other, since they built the damn things."

Jack pushed around the last bit of chicken, not eating it, thinking of the reports Daniel had written. Sighing, he asked, "Is it too late to blow this pop stand and come with me to St. Croix?"

Completely at a loss for words, Daniel pushed his chair back and bent over, laughing.

Jack grinned smugly, happy that he'd made him laugh. "What?" he went on, knowing he was failing at pretending innocence. "It's a nice place. After you're disconnected from Morticia, we could go there."

The nickname only made Daniel laugh more. Catching his breath, he sat up slowly, face pink, and said, "God, I've missed you, Jack."

"Backatcha, Daniel," Jack said quietly, giving him a long look.

Both men cleared their throats, silence engulfing the room. Jack picked up his napkin and wiped at his mouth, then cleared his throat again. There were several times when he wished he was still a Colonel, but this was  _not_  one of them. Because he was a General--with a cushy job--he could have the room's security cameras disabled on the grounds of privacy.

He hadn't exactly planned on anything but eating and talking, but being there with Daniel brought his desires back, his needs. What he wanted to do wasn't a good idea. Nothing may come of it anyway, especially if Daniel decided to exert a little rare caution, but Jack had missed him something fierce, a fact he'd only just allowed himself to feel.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, having been watching him.

Again, Jack cleared his throat. "Do you remember what happened right after Machello?"

Daniel frowned. "What happened?" he asked, puzzled.

"I don't mean what I did to you at your loft, exactly, but what you pulled on me in your office." When he looked up from his plate, and bore his gaze straight into Daniel's eyes, Daniel remembered. And swallowed with excitement.

"I remember."

Jack wiped his hands off and stood up, walking around the table, taking the long way, not the shorter route. His step was slow, provocative. Predatory. "Payback time, Daniel."

All of Daniel's blood flow plummeted south as he caught on to  _exactly_  what Jack was about to do. This wasn't a reminiscence. It was a reenactment. He swallowed nervously, resolved to take Jack's game however far he wanted. Although he didn't seriously think Jack would go too far, but this was going to be fun anyway.

Playing at being caught off guard, he got up and moved away from the table, taking a short step back. When Jack took a few more steps, Daniel took another backward, looking quickly behind him just before sidestepping a small desk.

"Jack, what're you doing?" he asked.

"Playing with you," Jack grinned.

"But... here? Now?" and Daniel looked up, checking the cameras--already knowing they were dark--then purposely misstepped so that his direction placed him between two more tables and with nowhere to go but the back wall.

"Why not?" Jack asked, closing in.

Daniel laughed nervously, holding out his hand, finger pointing in a warding off gesture. "Jack, aren't you expected with Mitchell?"

"Not for a while. This is my schedule, Daniel. Not his, not yours. Mine."

Heat and sexual tension swarmed over Daniel's body. Swallowing again, he said, "Jack, we can't." But Jack took a quick step forward, making him take a longer step backward. He hit the wall with an awkward thump and inhaled sharply when Jack moved forward quickly, slamming his palms flat on the wall on either side of his head.

"Care to play a game, Daniel?" he asked, a foot away from Daniel's face. He was so tempted to just lunge, but this would be much more fun.

Daniel looked down at Jack's lips, then up into his eyes. Back and forth. "Isn't that what we're doing?" Jack gave him that irresistibly sexy grin that made Daniel's thighs ache. "Isn't it?"

"I bet I could make you come just from a kiss," Jack told him in an outrageously seductive tone.

Daniel laughed, incredulous. "You can't be serious," he said, pressing his hands flat against the wall as his feet unconsciously moved apart--bracing for the need for balance. Jack was  _serious_. He wasn't  _just_  reenacting the past, but adding to it. With him close now, Daniel could smell his airy, citrus cologne that always made him want to take a bite out of him. Mixed with it was the light odor of sweat and musk, accumulated after having worn the uniform all day. Sex on a stick, Daniel groaned to himself.

"Are you hard?" Jack asked. Daniel swallowed and Jack knew the answer. He leaned forward an inch. "I'd like to do things to you right now."

"What things?" Daniel asked, eyelids fluttering, and good god, he was stammering.

"Lick you," Jack said. "From the head of your dick to that wonderfully tight hole."

Daniel made a weak gasp. "Jack, you need to stop talking."

"Oh no. I'm going to make you lose that bet."

"I never accepted the bet."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Move away then," Jack dared.

Daniel didn't move, couldn't move, and when Jack smirked, he growled at him. "Oh fuck you, Jack."

"Later. After I've wet you with my tongue, sucked your balls, fucked you with my favorite dildo over and over and over."

Daniel allowed a whimper when Jack licked his lips. "Dammit, Jack."

"That table behind me?"

"Jack."

"Want to tie you down," Jack whispered, lips curling back, baring his teeth. "Suck you so God. Damn. Hard."

Daniel's nipples began to burn as his asshole flexed. "Jack."

"So hard. Make you beg me to let you come."

Daniel eyelids fluttered again, then snapped open when Jack moved closer.

"I want you to jerk off for me. Lay on that table and jerk off for me."

Daniel felt a spurt of pre-come soak his shorts and when Jack moved a few inches closer, he leaked a bit more. "Jack," he pleaded.

"Watch you, then straddle your face and fuck your mouth," Jack went on, then moved his body in an undulating, sexy sway, hips jerking forward in the mimic of a thrust.

Daniel parted his lips and breathed out a sigh as his fingers scratched the wall. "Shut up."

"Come over your lips, your throat."

"Shut up, Jack," Daniel repeated.

Closer still, and Jack's breath now whispered over his skin. "Then drag you here, against the wall, rip your pants off and..." He leaned in close now and Daniel let out a shaky breath. "Sink my cock deep in your ass."

"Yes," Daniel gasped.

Jack lunged, kissing him deeply just as he reached down to stroke Daniel through his uniform. Daniel's hands were on him, sliding up his back, fisting his shirt. He couldn't believe what Jack had just made him do and he held onto him as he thrust against his hand, come soaking his underwear, his trousers.

"Bastard," he growled, then dropped to his knees, swiftly pulling Jack's trousers open. The moment he had his cock in his mouth and sucked twice, Jack was holding onto him, pushing his cock over Daniel's tongue and shuddering as he exploded down his throat.

"Fuck yes," Jack hissed.

Daniel's cock gave an additional twitch, a short spurt spreading new wetness as he came again from the feel of Jack coming in his mouth. He grabbed his legs, holding on as he swallowed, moaning around his cock to give Jack a little zing from the vibration. He knew he'd succeeded when Jack tightened his fingers in his hair.

"Jesus, Daniel," Jack whispered as he dropped carefully to his knees to kiss him again. Breaking off, he hugged him tightly against him, nuzzling his neck. "I love you so goddamn much."

Daniel half-laughed, eyes misting up from the sudden declaration. "Careful. You may be suffering from afterglow euphoria."

Jack retaliated by pinching his lover's ass and Daniel smacked him and reached around to grab the offending hand. "I love you, too, dammit, now stop pinching my ass." He paused, then, "I can't believe you made me come in my shorts."

Jack started sniggering, the puffs of breath hitting Daniel's shoulder. "We have a bathroom, Daniel. And some time."

Daniel stared at him. "Do we?"

Jack grinned proudly. "We do. Who's the man?"

Daniel laughed again and hugged him closer. "You are. Ain't I lucky." Jack grinned and kissed his jaw. "Promise me something," Daniel went on, pulling away to bring them both to their feet.

"What's that?" Jack asked, leading him across the room to the bathroom.

Inside, Daniel smirked at him as removed his boots and took off his trousers and briefs.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, moving in behind him.

"No picnics for Mitchell."

Jack slid his hands over Daniel's warm, bare ass. "I've enough to handle right here."

Daniel looked over his shoulder to find Jack looking extremely pleased with himself. "Not a word, Jack."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Jack half-protested as he wrapped his arms around him.

Daniel sighed and leaned into him, indulging in the moment.

"Next time, this happens off-base," Jack murmured.

"In a hotel or D.C.?"

"Get an apartment, Daniel."

"I could come to D.C."

"You hate D.C."

"Not any more."

"But I have easier access to jets."

"True."

Jack was quiet as he tightened his hug briefly. "Next time?"

Daniel thought it over. "I'll get on it. Hopefully it won't be too long."

"Hopefully."

"Oh, and next time? I don't plan on being cornered."

"You could be naked though."

Daniel snickered. "And you."

"And shaved," Jack said, swiping at Daniel's chin.

Daniel grinned at him over his shoulder. "Don't like the fuzzy look?"

"I like you smooth."

"Ah."

"And tied to my bed," Jack said more quietly.

Daniel turned in his arms and cemented a kiss that said he'd like that very much. Very much indeed.

 

~

End


End file.
